In a financial institution, procedures for collecting affairs from a client, and keeping affairs of a document and a passbook from a client are performed with a paper document such as a written receipt. But, there is a problem how to effectively strengthen the checking system of the affairs, such as the checking by a staff. In addition, if a staff intervenes, there are problems such that the affairs become complicated, and a paper may be lost. In the stream of strengthening compliance, it is necessary to perform paperless and reduce paper, and in addition to realize the rationalization and strict operation of clerical affairs.